inkling_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Octarian Underground Dome System
In ''Inkling Uprising'', the Octarian Underground Dome System (or simply, the Domes) is a massive network of underground domes left behind following the aftermath of the Catastrophe of Extinction and re-purposed as a home of the Octarian race following their loss of the Great Turf War. Some higher powers refer to the Domes as The Collection. Due to its ancient history, the domes are slowly falling apart, creating dystopian living conditions for the Octarians residing inside. The dome system is located under the Octo Valley Region. Description The domes are a massive collection of domes built underground, and designed to last for thousands of years. The domes come in varying sizes, ranging from small to gigantic. Some domes were built in underground caverns, which can be seen and explored if the barriers of these domes are broken. The interior walls of the domes are completely covered with screens that display the sky, and a massive light bulb is displayed overhead acting as a makeshift sun. The creates the illusion of a true sky, albeit poorly. The sky rotates on a 24-hour day-night cycle, with the light bulb's brightness being adjusted accordingly throughout the day. Some special domes, such of those that house bosses, have screens that project other images. While most domes simply contain cities or towns, some domes are unique such as the boss domes and the domes of the Daybreak Project. These domes are usually smaller than the others. There is one notable massive dome, the biggest in the system located at about the center of the network, that houses Octopolis. History Little is known of the domes prior to the Catastrophe except that they were built by humanity (as the Bunkers) in an effort to survive the flooding caused by World War V in the 23rd century. A scientist's log from the Ancient Laboratory suggests that while the domes were successful, resources were very limited and humanity ultimately starved. The domes were rediscovered thousands of years later by the Inkling and Octolings, who investigated in hopes of finding relics and resources. Following the aftermath of the Great Turf War, the Octarians retreated to the domes and refurbished as much as they could. This process is stated to have taken fifty years to complete, though some domes were unable to be saved and were left to rot. A massive ancient city was discovered in the biggest dome of the system, and was rebuilt into Octopolis. Prior to the first Octarian Uprising, over 30% of the remaining domes had run out of power, corroded, or collapsed completely. King DJ Octavio, concerned about the Octarian race, began building up the military in an attempt to reclaim the surface. Meanwhile, Dr. Cobalt suggested a new plan to completely refurbish and revitalize five of the smaller domes for experimental uses. This plan was later dubbed the Daybreak Project. Following the first and second uprisings' failure, the domes conditions continued to degrade at an accelerating rate. After Octavio was freed from confinement again, he and several commanders began working on a new military plan to take back the Surface and escape the domes. It was around this time that the Daybreak Project was finished. Category:Locations Category:Neo Octarian Army Category:Inkling Uprising (story)